


Tethered Bones

by rizahawkaye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizahawkaye/pseuds/rizahawkaye
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye find exactly what they're looking for in the Elrics. When the military controls the country and the country is overrun with the dead, it will take the combined efforts of two genius brothers and two military buffs to unearth the secrets planted in their country's soil.





	Tethered Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, but I probably won't work on this until after Royai Week so I thought I'd drop it now. The Walking Dead is my favorite TV show, and FMA is also a fave of mine so this will be fun. Expect some TWD-esque violence with a lot of Royai mixed in. (There shall be Edwin too.) Btw, alchemy doesn't exist in this universe (bc that would make things too easy), but automail does. !!!

"Colonel Mustang," Riza huffed. She dipped her head below a branch and wiped sweat out of her eyes. The Colonel pressed forward, trudging through brush with his mind occupied, and let a twig slip out from under his fingers and whip Riza in the face. "Colonel!"

Riza planted her heels into the dirt. She was breathing heavier than she meant to, but the humidity was suffocating and her Colonel was carrying the water she needed to keep moving. "I'm thirsty," she said.

"Right," Roy pulled a canteen off his hip and handed it to his Lieutenant. Riza took a few swings of the tepid liquid before turning the bottle back to her Colonel.

"Thank you, sir," she ran the back of her hand over her forehead.

"We have to keep moving," Roy replied. Riza sighed but nodded to him in affirmation. The sun had been setting for a half hour, and _they_ were more active at night.

The Lieutenant and her Colonel trekked through woods until the sun fell behind the horizon. Riza could tell Roy was becoming anxious as he ushered her forward and his pace fell to match hers. He flicked his flashlight on and off in a practiced rhythm designed to catch the dead off guard. He kept a hatchet in his free hand.

Riza hooked her fingers into her Colonel's shirt sleeve after cocking her pistol. "A last resort," Roy had told her that morning when they found the weapon on one of the dead. "They'll hear it and they'll come for us."

"I'm going to set off a flare," Roy said as he saddled his hatchet and stopped to fumble through their shared backpack. Riza took the flashlight from him and continued his rhythm with the barrel of her gun parallel to the light. They had done this before, this synchronized order of movements to keep each other safe. Roy would set off a flare, they'd count to 30 and run until they were safe or until the sun came up.

"Three," Roy began. "Two, one," they finished together. The flare shattered the silence and lit a piece of the sky. Roy was calm as he reset their pack and Riza counted to 30. He joined her on 25.

"26," Riza's heart fluttered. "27, 28, 29," Roy gripped her shirt and jerked her slightly in the direction he wanted her to move. "30."

They could hear the gurgled snarls as they leapt from their starting position and headed west to weave through the trees. This was always Riza's least favorite part about the flares because _they_ could run, and they ran fast. She felt them at her heels, she felt her spine tingle as their rotting fingers grazed her back. The humid air ate up the stench of old flesh and Riza breathed it in through her mouth, desperate to pretend she wasn't inhaling dead people.

Minutes after the flare burst, something dropped from the tops of the trees and landed with a thud on the dead that was closest to Riza. A wall of flame sprouted up out of the earth and a hooded figure walked through it. Riza was quick to meet the stranger's face with her pistol as the dead screeched in pain around her.

"You shouldn't be setting flares off around here," the person said. "You need to keep out of the trees."

"We know what we're doing," Roy bit back. "Who are you?"

Riza flicked on Roy's flashlight and let a small gasp slip out from between her lips. "Edward Elric."


End file.
